The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of Pekin lilac tree, botanically known as Syringa pekinensis, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘SunDak’. ‘SunDak’ is a product of a planned tree selection program which had the objective of creating a new cultivar of Pekin lilac tree having striking coppery-bronze exfoliating bark pattern, improved winter hardiness and various aesthetic qualities as listed in the Detailed Description of the Plant.
In 1980, bulk seed was collected from a hardy parental tree growing on the North Dakota State University (NDSU) campus. Several seedling plants from the above seed collection were planted on the NDSU campus on May 16, 1983. The new cultivar is a seedling selection from this seedling population. The selection possessed the qualities as outlined above and listed below in the DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF THE NEW PLANT.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘SunDak’ was accomplished by grafting onto Syringa pekinensis rootstocks by applicant from the initial selection of Feb. 8, 1996 in a controlled environment at NDSU, Fargo, North Dakota. Horticultural examination of selected units initiated on Jun. 29, 1999 has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘SunDak’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘SunDak’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and day length. The following observations, measurements and comparisons describe the plant grown on the NDSU campus or plants grown under greenhouse/field conditions, which approximate those generally used in commercial practices.